Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring/Credits
Opening Logos *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · An AOL Time Warner Company Opening Credits *Turner Entertainment, Co. and Warner Bros. present *"Tom and Jerry: The Magie Ring" *Written by: Tim Cahill & Julie McNally *Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Music by: J. Eric Schmidt *Edited by: Bradford H. Keatts & Margaret Hou *Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare, Sander Schwartz *Producer: Tom Minton *Associate Producer: Kathryn Page *Directed by: James Tim Walker Ending Credits *Starring The Voices of Jeff Glen Bennett as Tom Frank Welker as Jerry Charlie Schlatter as Chip Jim Cummings as Butch Maile Flanagan as Boy Jess Harnell as Policeman Maurice LaMarche as Spike & Alley Cat Tress MacNeille as Margaret & Mom Tara Strong as Nibbles Billy West as Freddie *Casting & Voice Direction: Maryanne Dacey, Leslie Lamers *ADR Voice Direction: Donna Grillo, Collette Sunderman *Assistant Production Managers: Michelle Bryan, Tori Pollock *Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Rich Collado, Andrew Overtoom, Frank Weiss *Storyboard: Ryan Anthony, Dave Cunningham, Jerry Eisenberg, Kevin Frank, Garrett Ho, Tim Maltby, Enrique May, Caleb Meurer, Norma Rivera, Octavio Rodriguez, Ted Seko, Aaron Springer, Ennio Torresan, Charles Visser, Wendell Washer *Character & Prop Design: Tom Bird, Robertryan Cory *Background Key Design: Olga Gerdjikov, Alex McCrae, Dan McHugh, John Seymore *Background Paint: Michael Lowery, Wesley Paguio *Main Title Design: Michael Lowery, Wesley Paguio *Animation Checking: Karl Jacobs, Andy Brade, Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Paul Finn, Bob Hathcock, Glenn Higa, Gregory Hinde *Copying & Shipping: Ana Arce, Martin Crossley, Steve Hillenburg, Muine Krief, Bill Ryan, Alex Serty, Ennio Torresan, Star Wirth *Ink & Paint Supervisors: Walt Dohrn, Geno DuBois *Color Key: Linda Redondo, Teale Wang *Digital Painters/Mark-Up: Artin Aghamalian, Mr. Lawrence, Eric Nordberg, Erik Wiese *Animation Services: Starbrust Animation Studio, DQ Entertainment *Additional Animation Services: Koko Enterprise Co., Ltd., Seoul Movie Co., Ltd. **Animation Director: Kyoung-Won Lim **Layout: Kyoung-Won Lim **Key Animation: Kyoung-Sook Hwang, Soo-Kyoung Jang, Sang-Hoon Jun, Joon-Rae Kim, Kyoung-Ja Kim, Sung-Hee Kim, Young-Sun Lee, Kyoung-Wook Min, Sook-Young Shin **In Between: Kyoung-Joo Cho, Jung Choi, Jin-Hee Chun, Kum-Yi Jung, Bo-Suk Kim, Ji-Yeon Kim, Tae-Yoen Kim, Chae-Won Lee, Kyoung-Hee Lee, Yoen-Hee Lee, Jong-Boon Oh, Eun-Young Shin **Final Checking: Ok-Ja Yang **Backgrounds: Hye-Young Byun, Yu-Mi Cho, Hyang-Yi Lee, Yoon Lee, Yu-Jin Lee, No-Bong Og, Mi-Young Park, So-Hee Park, Eun-Sook Park, Mi-Sung Seo **Digital Paint: Junglip Ani Valley **Digital Camera: Sun-Hye Ahn, Hee-Won Cho, Jin-Ho Huh, Kun-Soo Ji, Young-Mi Jung, Hyo-Jin Kim, Sung-Ae Lee, Yeon-Hee Lee, In-Ah Seo **Digital Compositing: Jung-Jae Lee, Yun-Kyoung Lee *Directors of Post Production: Tim Iverson, Jason Stiff *Post Production Director: Heather Adams *Post Production Coordinators: Jim Leber, Noel Lopez, Wendi McNeese, John Voralik *Directors of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts, John Powell *Picture Editor: Otto Ferrene *Supervising Recording Engineers: Just Brinsfield, Edwin Collins, Krandal Crews *Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean, Michael Petak *Assistant Sound Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith *Track Readers: Slightly Off Track · Michael Edmonds, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson, Denise Whitfield, James Garifi *Dialogue Editing: Mark A. Keatts, James Hearn *ADR Editing: Kelly Ann Foley, Morten Folmer Nielsen *ADR Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen *Production Dialogue Supervisor: Tony Ostyn *Apprentice Editors: Bonnie Buckner, Eric Weyenberg *Supervising Sound Effects Editors: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E., Eric Freeman C.A.S., Douglas Andorka, Thomas J. Maydeck C.A.S. *Sound Effects Editors: George Brooks, Gabriel Rosas, Tom Syslo, Jeff Hutchins, Roy Braverman *Foley Walkers: Monette Becktold, Diane Greco, Ray O'Reilly *Foley Mixers: Richard Partlow, Jackson Schwartz *Re-Recording Facility: Monterey-West Sound *Post Production Sound Services: Encore Video, Hacienda Post, Todd AO - Hollywood Digital, Monterey-West Sound *Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E., Eric Freeman C.A.S., Timothy J. Borquez M.P.S.E., Douglas Andorka, Robert Harman *"Alien Languages" Re-Recording Mixer: Demir Baran Kutlu *Online Editors: Margaret Hou, Bradford H. Keatts *Additional Music by: Cameron Patrick, Barry Anthony *Conducted by: J. Eric Schmidt, Eban Schletter *Orchestrations by: J. Eric Schmidt, Cameron Patrick, Gary Thomas, Miriam Mayer, Junior Brown, Eban Schletter, Barry Anthony, Andy Paley *Music Editors: Williams B. Griggs, Mary Parker, Brian F. Mars, Roy Braverman *Music Preparation: Eric Stonerook Music *Score Recorded & Mixed by: Dan Cubert, Robert Fernandez *Music Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage *Orchestra Contracted by: John Rosenberg *Production Administration: Heather Berrett, Margie Cohn, Nick Deer, Michael Diaz, Dario Fagnani, Matt Groening, Kevin Kay, Jeanne Lanterman, Andre Lopez, Dieron Marweilave, Frances Mencia, Linda Moore, Cheri Phillips, Elicia Richardson-Ellis, Fred Seibert, Amy E. Wagner *Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Eric Horeman, Paul Sabella, Merriwether Williams, Maria Womack *Casting Administrators: Liz Carroll, Alex Gordon *Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Brown Johnson, Milki Mankey, Howard Schwartz, Scott Setterberg, Linda Simensky, Kay Wilson Stallings *Development and Creative Supervision: Jayne Barbera, Amanda Brynes, Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner *Production Management: Andy Lewis, Jeff Prezenkowski *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. *Dolby Surround® *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© 2001 Turner Entertainment Co. · All Rights Reserved *"Tom and Jerry" and all related characters, elements, and indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America Turner Entertainment Co. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect therto. *WB Animation Shield · An AOL Time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:Credits